Bob the builder's happy ending
by ObscureClearly
Summary: due to popular request, this story has gone back to it's original title. An alternate ending to mockingjay! Set after what happens in chapter 24. A Gale x Peeta x Finnick x Prim x KAtniss Story. Lots of different pairings. chapter 2 now available.
1. Prologue

AN: Hi everyone, I do not own the hunger games, catching fire or mockingjay, that would be suzanne collins. I also do not own any of the characters in this story. Sorry for the shorrt prologue, but more will be coming soon. Don't forget to read, review, recomend, and visit my profile!

* * *

Floating

I feel like I'm flying...

...anything that happens is interesting...

...I can see Finnick, in the sewers, with the mutts...

... but then I see Gale, leaning down to  
me, whispering in my ear...

... saying something that I can almost hear, but not quite...

...I wish I could hear it...

...Maybe I don't...

...now I see the aircraft, the  
parachutes, that crucial moment...

... I wish I could know...


	2. Chapter 1

AN: sorry for the short chapter, I plan on doing them often, say, 2-3 a week. Please enjoy, review and recomend. Cake if you do!

**

* * *

Dreams**

I don't know, I don't think I can live without Prim.

I have a recurring dream, where the parachutes drop, and they just keep falling. Then they morph into mutts, any of the ones I've seen, but sometimes ones I haven't. That makes me scared, if I can create lethal, twisted monsters just like the Capitol's, then I am just as bad as them, just as ruthless, just as evil. Then I run from the mutts, not caring for anyone else but myself. I lead them from district to district and they devour anything and everything. I eventually lead them to district thirteen. My home. My family. I don't stop. I just keep on running, hoping that the ruins and the people make them slower, but it doesn't. It never works. Then out in the woods, with nothing else of interest to the mutts, the dream ends.

After the dream, I am always left with a horrible feeling that I lead the world to this, that no one could have changed it except for me, and I didn't. I feel like I have stuffed up the world. This is always the time when I contemplate the pill in my Mockingjay suit, when I contemplate suicide. I feel as if there is nothing left to live for, but I know that there is. Knowing isn't always enough though, sometimes you have to follow your heart. And, and at this specific point in time, my heart is with Prim, up in the clouds. So I reach for my Mockingjay suit, going as inconspicuously as I can, find the nightlock. I place the tablet in my mouth, going through the same motions as in the arena. Gale bursts into the room, along with a team of doctors and nurses. The only nurse I want is Prim. I must have been too slow reaching for the tablet. I swallow in fright, then have just enough time to see them all crowding around me as drop onto the bed, into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I am so sorry about the short chapter, the next bit needs to be in the next chapter though. Please review and keep on reading!

**

* * *

Hospitality:**

I feel a little woozy as I open my eyes. I can feel another presence in the room. Someone I love, so I don't really care who it is. I want to sit up, so I flounder around a little until they come to my aid. For some reason I hope I am in a hospital in heaven, or where ever you go after death. It was my intention, after all. I wanted to die, and see Prim again, to be with her forever. Then the person, I had conned myself into believing it was Finnick, started telling me that President Coin wanted to see me, about killing President Snow. That was when I knew the doctors had saved me, but there was one thing they hadn't managed to save. My will to live.

I was hospitalized for a week while the doctors sorted out whether I needed a suicide therapist or something. Most of the time I was completely out of it. Morphling and Meals were my only company for days, until Gale plucked up the courage to talk to me again about President Snow and President Coin. He said I could choose whether or not I still wanted to kill him, and what with. Coin wanted me to do it with my bow and arrow that Beetee designed, but I don't think I want to do that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Precedence:**

President Snow. He's the number one thing on my mind right now. President coin comes close second. She wants me to kill him. I know I wanted to kill him, and I know that it is still high on my list of priorities, I just don't know how high. Gale wants me to kill him too. I am out of hospital now, I live in an apartment with Gale and Mother, since we all have no one else to live with, and space is pretty tight at the moment. I continue to go to Gale for advice, yet it is always the same. "Just do it Katniss" is pretty much his only answer.

I think… I think there is nothing to live for anymore. Gale is a monster-he's made weapons designed to kill humans. mum is empty-just like when dad died, I wonder whether she'll be like that when I'm gone too. Haymitch is empty, has been empty since forever. Prim is gone.

It's 'the day of the final arrow' today. The day that will end all this chaos. The day that everything will all be okay again. According to Gale, and Coin, and everyone else…

I don't want to do it with my bow and arrow. I want a knife. I am not ending this war with an arrow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Knife:**

I'm on the stage.

Snow is tied up on the other side.

I couldn't convince Coin to give me a knife. It isn't really fair. I have to do it with an arrow.

Coin gives me the signal.  
I pull the arrow from the sheath and make like I'm going to shoot. I drop the bow, and the arrow. I run up to Snow, and whisper a faint 'goodbye' in his ear. I pull out Gale's knife and, just going for it, like I had thought about so often, I plunge myself through the heart.

Sometimes I wonder whether I should have killed President Snow before myself, but he was dying anyway. I tell myself that all the time. He was dying, painfully, in his stupid little rose garden.


End file.
